


Stolen Memento

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dead Parents, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Knightly!Inigo, Loss of Virginity, Melodrama, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unstable!Severa, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of a reminder of her cherished mother shatters Severa's soul, and it's up to Inigo to bring her back from the brink of insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Memento

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to someone suggesting Severa get a haircut. I was so sickened and traumatized, how dare they?! Severa would never, _ever_ do such a thing, if something bad ever happened to her hair she would break inside just like I did when a mean boy in 1st grade cut off one of my pigtails! Just having someone suggest Severa cut her beautiful hair triggered that traumatic flashback, I couldn't stop shaking and crying for ten minutes! I needed to comfort myself, so I wrote this.

"That was a close call," Inigo muttered. The battle had been a brutal one and many of them had been hurt in some way or another, Brady forced to work doubletime to fix them up. Inigo ran a finger over the newly-healed cut on his cheek, thankful that everyone was all right.

At least physically. Aside from the usual traumas of battle, something else had happened today. Something unexpected, something brutal, something traumatic beyond words.

And it had happened to Severa.

Inigo was worried. The moment it happened she'd gone completely catatonic, collapsing to the ground and curling up into a little ball, rocking back and forth, whimpering and muttering, _gone, gone, it's all gone, everything's gone._ Yarne had had to carry her off the field and to safety, but it had done little for her sanity. She continued to rock and whimper, as if her heart had been torn from her chest and shattered.

And Inigo was worried. He loved her, even though he wasn't sure she loved him, too. But regardless he would do anything for her. Carefully, he went to her side, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Severa..."

"Gone," she muttered, "it's all gone..."

"Severa, please..." He moved his hand to touch the newly-shortened chocolate-brown locks. "It's only a haircut! It'll grow back."

He didn't know it, but that was the worst thing he could have said to her. She leapt up, her face contorted into an angry leer as she slapped him hard across his un-injured cheek.

" _How dare you?!_ Only hair?! ONLY a haircut! YOU DON'T KNOW A GODS-DAMNED THING ABOUT HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!!!! SO GO CHASE SOME SKIRTS, YOU BASTARD, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He recoiled in shock, gasping from the pain. He knew she had a violent temper, but he'd never expected this reaction! It was as if a demon had taken hold of the girl he knew and loved!

"I was just trying to help!" he cried. "Gods, Severa, why are you getting so worked up?!" But she stormed off in a huff, taking a large sack with her, towards the nearby lake. This sent immediate alarm bells off in his head; with her being unstable as she was now, there was no telling what Severa would do. He followed her, heart racing in fear.

Luckily, she was sitting on the bank of the lake, tossing each and every hair product she had into the water. Every ribbon, every comb and brush, everything she'd ever used to care for her chocolate mane of silk. With each throw, she emitted a small screaming noise, and when she was done, she stood, the shoulder-length remains of her hair flapping softly in the breeze.

"It's gone," she wept as she glanced at her shorn reflection in the water's gleam. "It is all gone...why go on living? Why bother? It was all I had left..."

He leapt forward with all the grace of a dancer and caught her arm just before she threw herself in.

"Severa, _no!_ " he cried. "Do you know how deep and contaminated that water is?! You could drown, if the poison didn't end you first!"

"I wish I _would!_ " she screamed. "Nobody understands me, NOBODY! SO JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Severa, please! This isn't like you, this...this demon has taken hold of the sweet, wonderful girl I know and love! I know she's in there somewhere...please, stop this!"

"Go to _hell!_ " she hollered. Inigo, feeling hurt and rejected, knew when to take a hint. His heart ached and twisted inside his chest, not only did the girl he love not want him nearby, but he was powerless to help her.

"If that's what you want, then I guess there's nothing to be done about it." He turned and began to walk away only to feel a sharp tug on his arm.

"Nooo! Don't _leave me!_ " Severa, who just moments ago had practically been breathing fire, was clinging to him and sobbing brokenly. "Don't leave me like _they_ did! Please...!"

"Severa...?" He turned around and embraced her, and she wept harder, her entire body heaving and shuddering with the unleashing of repressed pain and anguish. Inigo realized that the unwanted haircut had triggered something within her. Something painful, something she'd hidden for so long but had been forcibly brought to the surface. As she continued to cry her shattered heart out, he held her in his arms, stroking what was left of her beautiful hair.

Finally, when she'd calmed down, he led her back to his tent and gave her some water, wrapping a blanket around her. She sipped it slowly, then looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, her cheeks still wet with tears.

"The last memory I have of my mother," she began," is her brushing my hair."

"Severa..." He put his arm around her. "You don't have to-"

"Her hair was so long and beautiful. That's why I grew it out...I always said I never wanted to be like her but the truth is, she was the most perfect mother in the world and I loved her. I wanted to be her, so I let mine grow. And she was always so proud of it, Inigo, always brushing and playing with it...and Father called me his little Rapunzel. The last time I ever saw Mother alive, she brushed my hair and tied it into pigtails, just like she always did. She told me to be a good girl...and then she walked out the door, and I never saw her again!" She burst into fresh tears, throwing herself into Inigo's arms again. _So that's why._ When the Risen had chopped her hair short, she'd lost an important connection to her mother. Losing her hair was like losing her mother all over again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "If I had known, I never would have said it was only hair. Severa, I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, Inigo, it hurts so much, it hurts inside..." She clung to him tightly, sniffling. "I lost her...and then I lost Daddy. I'm all alone..."

"You're never alone, Severa," he said. "You have me."

"Inigo..." She looked up at him, eyes shiny with tears. "I love you. I always have...that's why it makes me angry when you look at other girls and then flirt with me! I hurt so much inside, thinking I'm never good enough, and that's why I always lash out at people, especially you...!"

"Severa..." He stroked her hair and kissed her tears away. "I love you, too. You're the only girl for me, now and forever." He kissed her forehead. "You need your rest, Severa, it's been a long and traumatic day for you."

"No...not yet." She tugged on his shirt. "Please, Inigo...make love to me. I need you...please, make it better."

"Are you sure? You'rte very vulnerable right now, and-"

" _Please,_ " she whispered, and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and they slowly undressed each other, touching and exploring the places they'd only dreamed of until now. She was soft and curvy with just the right amount of muscle, her callused hands caressing his sides and back. He lowered her to the bedroll, stroking her breasts and kissing her face, the tip of his maleness softly brushing against her nether lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Take me, Inigo..."

"This will hurt the first time," he warned, even though she probably already knew. He gently pushed into her and she let out a cry as he tore through her maidenhead. He kissed her cheek, whispering apologies to her before they began to move. He made love to her slowly, gently, caressing every inch of her soft skin with his hands and her body with his own. He felt as though he were ensconced in rose petals, and the sound of her moans and her voice calling out his name brought him closer and closer until they reached that wonderful heaven together, Severa clinging to him in the aftermath.

He gently pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, holding her in his arms. Severa rested her head on his chest, smiling.

"I love you, Inigo. Thank you...for taking away the pain with your love."

"I always will, my beloved Severa," he whispered, kissing her forehead. They drifted off to sleep, his warm body shielding her from any nightmares. The loss of her hair had been a traumatic event indeed, but the power of love had prevailed, seeing them through. And he knew it always would.


End file.
